In the END
by Miki-chan
Summary: A freak accident deletes the digital world, leaving the real world in pieces. When everything is gone, what happends in the end?
1. Reunion

In the END  
  
A Digimon Fan Fic written by: Miki-chan  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Reunion  
  
  
  
Dear Takeru-kun,  
  
Hi, how are you? I've missed you. Those days in the digital world were awesome! I hated leaving Gatomon and the others behind when we left three years ago. Now it's time for our reunion! All digidestined and digimon together again. We've decided to meet at the computer lab at the elementary school. Please come. It would mean a lot to me if you did. Hope to see you there.  
  
Love always,  
  
Hikari  
  
  
  
Takaishi Takeru was sitting on his bed as he finished reading the letter from his best friend, Yagami Hikari. He had read the letter several times. It's been three years since they had all been together. Thoughts clouded his mind. Thoughts of doubt, uncertainty, unknowing. Not knowing if the friends he had three years ago, were really his friends; if they were still his friends. And if they would even like him. It's these thoughts that sent Takeru into depression two years ago. He remained a loner, never opening himself up to people. Never showing them the "real" him. He had lost hope. Only a few weeks ago, did Takeru regain his hope, when his mother announced they were moving to Odaiba. Odaiba, just hearing it brought a smile to his face. Living there, he would be able to see his brother, Ishida Yamato, more often. They've been living separately since their parents divorced. And Takeru missed not having an older brother to look up to. Also, everyone else he had shared his adventures in the digital world with lived there. It was now the year 2002 and Takeru lived with his mom in Odaiba, Japan. They had only lived there for a few days when the letter from Hikari came in the mail. That was a week ago. Takeru scrambled, trying to put on his clothes on as fast as possible. He was going to be late to the event he had waited for.  
  
"Takeru, hurry up!"  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
The streets glowed as the warm morning sun glistened off them. It was a nice day, or at least the start of one. Takeru lived only a few blocks away from Odaiba Elementary, so he walked. The area in which he lived was covered with apartment complexes. Everywhere you turned, you saw one. In a way, it was nice. Most of your friends lived near by. And if you ever needed sugar, you had many neighbors you could go to. Although there are many buildings, Odaiba has many trees too. Quite a few of these trees bear little flowers in the spring, an aspect the residents of Odaiba love, for they bring birds and butterflies. Odaiba is also known for its "cute little shops". Visitors to Odaiba love spending money in these shops. As Takeru rushed down the street, one of these shops caught his eye.  
  
"Cute, Cute?"  
  
He walked up to the window. Inside, he could see many toys, anywhere from Hello Kitty to DragonballZ action figures. Video games from the first Super Mario Brothers to Dead or Alive3. There were also cell phone accessories, board games, beanbag chairs, stuffed animals and jewelry. Takeru's mind raced as he spaced off.  
  
"Oh, wow Takeru!" Hikari's face lit up as Takeru handed her a small gift. "You didn't have to get me anything." She gave him her biggest smile, walked up to him with her arms opened wide and hugged him.  
  
Takeru shook his head, his sandy blonde hair falling in front of his deep blue eyes. He looked at the store door. A small neon sign was neatly attached. It read: Open.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
The campus of Odaiba Elementary was silent. The only sounds heard came from a small room located down the main hallway. The sounds or voices, came from six students, only one of them attended the school. The current one speaking was Yagami Taichi. Taichi was sitting backwards in a chair, so his legs were wrapped around the backing. He was wearing lose fit, dark blue jeans and a white T-shirt. Taichi was also wearing goggles, which were resting on top of his head. Sitting next to him is 13-year-old Izumi Koushirou. Although Koushirou is a year younger than Taichi, Koushirou is much smarter than him, and works well with computers. Koushirou is wearing khaki shorts and a blue-checkered shirt. Taichi and Koushirou used to be on the same soccer team. That is until Koushirou quit. Taichi continued to play soccer and now is one of the better players in the league.  
  
"So Yama-kun, I've heard you're in a band."  
  
Leaning against one of the walls in the room is Ishida Yamato, Takeru's older brother.  
  
"Yeah, the guys and I put a band together and now we do gigs. I play the guitar and I'm also the vocalist."  
  
Dark baggy blue jeans and a black T-shirt clothed Yamato's body. Like Takeru, he also has sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. His deep voice and good looks make him irresistible towards the female race. And also get him into fights with his best friend, Taichi. Namely over Takenouchi Sora, who Taichi likes while Sora likes Yamato. Sora tries to get Yamato's attention but fails. It seems Yamato has other things to worry about. Like his band.  
  
"You've always had a thing about music, huh?"  
  
Sora is wearing a sunflower sundress. Her red hair has been put back with little hair clips. She has little make up on. Sora was never preppy, more tomboyish. But over the past three years, it seems Sora has let go of her boyish side. She would have never worn a dress before. Yamato looked at Sora and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I have. It's the only thing I can really express myself in."  
  
"Wow. I thought you never liked expressing yourself. You were always too cool to show your feelings."  
  
Kido Jou, the oldest out of the chosen. Jou is one of those people you can always trust. He's always there when you need him. He enjoys helping others, which is why he's studying to become a doctor. At first, he was doing it for his dad. Now he's learned to do it for himself, to become a doctor because he wants to, not because his dad wants him to.  
  
"Well, I've grown up a bit."  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
The door to the lab opens and in walks a girl wearing platform boots, miniskirt and a skintight top.  
  
"Woah! Mimi, your hair!"  
  
Tachikawa Mimi. The stereotype blonde, except that she's not blonde. Shortly after their adventures in the digital world, Mimi moved to New York in America. Her parents thought that if they moved there, Mimi would be safe from the "monsters". They were wrong.  
  
"I see you haven't changed, Taichi."  
  
A devilish grin appeared across Taichi's face. "Why pink?"  
  
"Isn't that a little bright?" Koushirou added.  
  
"I like it."  
  
They turn to face Yagami Hikari, Taichi's younger sister, who had been sitting there quietly the whole time. Mimi smiled at Hikari.  
  
"So, lets go! Sorry to keep you waiting but I had to change taxi drivers. The one who first picked me up smelled like fish and I was afeard that my clothes would end up smelling like fish and like gross! And when I called up a new driver, the fish-smelling dude wouldn't come open the door for me. So, I."  
  
"Isn't someone missing?" Jou brought up.  
  
"Takeru."  
  
"Ummm, Yamato, didn't he come with you?"  
  
"He doesn't live with me, Mimi."  
  
Hikari turns and faces the door. She smiles.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
Takeru stood in the doorway, rubbing the back of his head. He looks around at everyone and smiles. Hikari jumps up from where she's sitting and runs over to the picnic basket her and Sora put together. She picks it up.  
  
"Come on everyone, we don't have all day."  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Dark clouds painted the sky. Day quickly turned into night. Odaiba became cold. High winds rushed through the city. Birds of all kinds, fled with fear. A great roar sounded from above, the roar of the thunder god. A bright white light covered the sky, but just for a moment. Buildings for miles plunged into darkness, as if that light stole their energy. Again, a bolt of white light hit, this time Odaiba Elementary. Sparks flew as computers caught fire. Flames engrossed the area the eight chosen children stood only moments before. One by one each computer exploded with a burst of fury. The gate to the digital world was destroyed.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
It was just how Taichi remembered it. This is the way he remembered it when they first came to the digital world. The last time they were here, the place was a wreck, thanks to the Dark Masters. And he thought it would never get back to normal. Guess he was wrong. By the look of it, the digital world made a full recovery. You would have never known it was once torn apart.  
  
  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
Sora walked up and stood by Taichi's side. "I don't know. I don't see Biyomon."  
  
Suddenly, the ground begun to shake. Then, as fast as it came, it was gone. Yamato comes up next to Sora. "Did you feel that?"  
  
Sora turns and looks into his eyes. Her heart starts to beat faster. Without turning, Taichi replies. "What the hell was it?"  
  
"I have no idea." Taking his arm, Yamato places it around Sora. Sora's face becomes hot and fleshed. She looks away from him, embarrassed. Taichi just glares at him. Yamato pays no attention to Taichi's glare as he pulls Sora closer.  
  
"The gate closed!"  
  
Taichi turns to see Koushirou running up. Mimi follows.  
  
"The gate closed. But I'm sure it'll open when were ready to go. Weird things always happen like this."  
  
"I wouldn't be to sure, Mimi. It may not reopen. Something doesn't seem right."  
  
Mimi rolls her eyes. She points her finger and pokes Koushirou in the chest. "You worry too much."  
  
"She has a point. It'll probably reopen, so don't worry about it," Yamato states as he pats Koushirou on the shoulder. Taking Sora's hand, they walk away.  
  
"Who the hell does he think he is? He's just playing with her! I wish she saw that."  
  
"I'm sorry, Taichi. I know you like her."  
  
"Thanks Koushirou and I agree with you. Something's wrong, we should look out."  
  
Off in the distance, Yamato was picking some flowers Sora had pointed out. Mimi noticed Taichi watching them.  
  
"Taichi, Koushirou, I want some flowers."  
  
A smile comes to Taichi's face. He bows. "Why yes your majesty. Koushirou, the princess wants flowers."  
  
Mimi raises her head high as she links arms with Taichi and Koushirou. Laughing, they go off to pick flowers.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Gomamon!"  
  
Still, no luck. Jou had told Takeru that he would try to find Gomamon and the others. The odd thing was, he hadn't seen any of them nor had he seen any digimon. And what was that earthquake about? Something was definitely going on, and Jou wanted to know what. As he walked across the familiar land of the digital world, he wondered, just where could they all be? The complete silence of his surrounding sent chills up his spine.  
  
"What's going on? Gomamon!"  
  
He listened. Listened for anything that may help him. But what he heard was a soft rumble. The ground began to shake again. This time the ground broke open. What came out were cables.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Takeru, what did you want to tell me?"  
  
Away from everyone else, Takeru and Hikari stood behind a vending machine, starring at the ground. This was silly, but Takeru didn't know how to give Hikari the gift.  
  
"I bought you something."  
  
In Takeru's right extended hand was a small rectangular package. Surprised, Hikari blinked.  
  
"For me?" That was a stupid question. Of course it was for her, but Hikari didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Takeru, you didn't have to buy me anything."  
  
Smiling, Hikari gently took the gift. She slowly opened it. It was a beautiful gold necklace. Attached was a golden angel. It sparkled as sunlight hit it. Hikari's smile grew and her face glowed. She looked at him. Takeru turned a bright red and looked down. He shifted his feet. Hikari moved closer.  
  
"Here, let me help you put it on."  
  
The necklace was handed to Takeru. He then placed it around Hikari's neck. It was fastened. She turned around and hugged Takeru.  
  
"Thank you. I love it."  
  
And they stood there.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Shades of crimson, rose and brilliant yellow wrapped the earth in a great field of blossoms. They were digital, but yet were so real. Sora took a deep breath. It was beautiful and so peaceful.  
  
"Koushirou! I want that one!"  
  
Well, almost. Sora let out a small giggle, as she watched Koushirou craw on his hands and knees.  
  
"Mimi, they all look the same!"  
  
"The pink one. There!" Mimi stood with one hand on her hip and the other flipped her hair. Taichi stood near by, laughing.  
  
"Are you really that desperate?" Taichi asked, laughing harder.  
  
Koushirou didn't say anything, he just got up and handed Mimi the flower. Mimi smiled. "Thank you, Koushirou."  
  
Sora smiled as she continued to watch. "What a cute couple Mimi and Koushirou would make. Too bad Mimi lives in America," Sora whispered to Yamato, so only they would hear. "Yeah."  
  
A strong wind picked up blowing the flower out of Mimi's hands. She ran after it. Bending down, she picks it up and notices something. She screams. A large cable came through the ground, destroying the land around it. Terrified, Mimi got up and ran back towards the group. She trips, falling down on the bed of flowers. Both Koushirou and Taichi rush to her aid. Round them, several other black cables break through ground and squirm around like snakes.  
  
"Shit! Mimi get up! We've got to get out of here!" Taichi yells as he grabs Mimi's hand trying to help her up. The ground shakes. Electrical waves cover the sky. The once sunny atmosphere was dark. It was the beginning of the end.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
A fallen figure laid in silence, the area around him sparked. Like files on a computer being put into the "trash bin", the land began to delete. When no land was left under Jou, he fell into the darkness of the real world.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
A scream rang out as the digital world they all grew to love, disappeared before their eyes. Takeru and Hikari ran towards that scream, hoping it would lead them to the others. If they were all together, then maybe they could survive this. Together, they have survived so much. Being together was their only hope.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Tears poured down Sora's face, as she looked on at one of her best friends. He had jumped in front of her, having that cable go through him, instead of her. He had saved her life. And now he laid there, blood pouring out of the large wound in his side. He tried to speak; Sora hushed him, by putting one finger to his lips.  
  
"Save your strength, please."  
  
He smiled as he coughed up blood. His mouth opened. "Sora, I know you don't feel the same but. I love you. And whatever you do, I hope you're happy."  
  
Closing his eyes, his body became limp in Sora's arms. Takeru and Hikari walked up. They were too late. Silent tears stained Hikari's face. Slowly she places both her hands over her mouth. She screams. 


	2. The New World

In the END  
  
A Digimon Fan Fic written by: Miki-chan  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The New World  
  
  
  
Millions of cold, dark tombstones could be seen for miles in a place that never saw daylight. This sacred place was located underground and was full of rats. They call it "The curse of 2002." Someone was always paying respect to the love ones they had lost in the past five years. Coming here helps many patch up the wound they all have in their hearts. They might heal but they would never forget.  
  
Standing there now was a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. His dark clothing made it hard to see him as he stood before the oldest grave. His eyes were red, sore from the stream of tears that wouldn't stop. In silence, he reflexes that day five years ago. The day it all changed.  
  
It happened so fast. No one saw it coming. And no one knew it would change everything. The day started out as a picnic in the digital world. When the digidesten arrived they soon realized something was wrong, but didn't pay any attention to it. Out of nowhere, an electrical storm covered the planet. Lightning hit the open portal, causing energy waves to shake the digital world. The energy overload caused the digital world to collapse. Imagine a world without computers. Computers run our whole world. There's not much we can do without them. And when the digital world was deleted, chaos ran through the world. People died. Countries fell. No one had power. No one could control. No one could help. The whole planet was weakened. The worst was yet to come. An unknown, undefined force saw it's opportunity and took it. It had power and made it's self the ruler of our world. It's dark, evil power spread. This power turned innocent people into monsters. And ruined even more lives. They call these monsters "followers." And they call this force "The King."  
  
A small flame flickered on the tip of a white candle the older teenager was holding. Light glowed off the words engraved in the tombstone. The name Yagami Taichi shined with a mysterious light. Yagami Taichi, seeing those words caused a sharp pain in the young man's heart. A lock of hair fell in front of his face. Shaking the hair away, he places his hands in his pockets and sighs. His mouth opens as he begins to speak to the lifeless stone that lies before him.  
  
"Why couldn't it have been me?" His voice was rough and uneasy, like it was lined with needles. "I don't know what to do. You always knew. At the time I didn't want to admit it but you were our leader." His face turns down, starring at the name of his best friend. "If it was me and not you. you could have changed everything. Things wouldn't be the way they are. I hate living like this! Always watching my back. I don't know who to trust anymore, Tai. You think you know someone and when you'd do anything for them they fuck you in ass!" Tears continued to run down his face, the salty liquid kissing the ground. A grin appears on his face as he lets out a small chuckle. "If you think about it, you lucked out. You don't have to live with the world fucking with you! Think it was bad before? You have no idea how things are. Living underground, hiding to save your ass? It's worked for the past five years but how long will it last? People are still being killed. Shit! How long will it be before I join you? One month? Two?" His fist moves across his eyes, wiping the tears away. "Before you died, you told Sora that whatever she does you hope that she's happy. Sorry man." His eyes leave the stone. Turning, Ishida Yamato walks off in to the darkness leaving the curse of 2002 behind.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
The tunnel was dark and damp. Water dipped from above creating little puddles on the ground. The only light came from three candles, which were set on the ground beside three young men. Yamato came up to them with a straight face. He turned to the youngest, who was seventeen, the one who had spoken to him.  
  
"Sorry, I had something I needed to do."  
  
"No problem. Did you get it?" His name is Michiyo Chiaki. He's short, no taller than 5'5", but has strong arms and is an excellent gunman. With his spiked, flaming red hair and green eyes it's hard not to notice him.  
  
Yamato smirked as he dropped a large canvas bag to the ground. Bending down, he untied the band that was holding the bag shut. Chiaki brought a candle over the bag so he could see its contents. Several large firearms were neatly wrapped and settled in the canvas bag. "It's all here. You guys still up to it?"  
  
"Why wouldn't we be? It's our job." Ryutaro Koji, a brunette badass with icy blue eyes. Several scars mark his arms and chest, each with a story to tell. This nineteen year old seems fearless in battle as he would ratter hit the enemy face on with his bare hands then use a rifle. "Let's kick some ass!"  
  
"What's the plan?" Yamato asks as he throws his hands back into his pockets. He looks around as he realizes that there's smoke in the air. His eyes fall upon the third teenager who is sitting, smoking a joint. Yamato rolls his eyes, as he reaches down and smacks him on the back of the head. "Put it out."  
  
Takahashi Kori has jet-black hair and has a "don't give a fuck" attitude. Though it doesn't seem like it, Kori is a brilliant plan strategist. Kori places two fingers to his lips as he takes one last inhale of the smoldering joint. "We attack base #492. Myself, Chiaki, and Koji hit the north-west side." Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a hand drawn map, complete with every last detail of the base. He points to the map. "Here. This is the main entrance. Shooting there will get their attention. Yamato, you enter at air vent #09." Kori's eyes move across the map. Again, his first finger touches the drawing. "This is where I entered to map the inside of their base. It's never guarded. Once inside, turn right and move along hallway #07. The third door on the left is the food cabinet."  
  
Chiaki looks at Kori with a puzzled face. "We're only taking food?"  
  
"We have no choice. Only one of us can enter without being seen," says Kori as he starts to get up from where he had been sitting.  
  
"Yamato. You'll need to be out of there in 10 minutes."  
  
His lip turns up as he smiles. "I know, Koji. You guys wont be able to hold them off for long." Yamato's hand comes down to his hip. He lifts up his shirt to revel a small handgun. Lifting it out of place, he checks to make sure it's fully loaded. "Ready?"  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
The moon was full as it's mystical light shined down on the broken land of Odaiba, Japan. The land was gray, lost. Fallen buildings smothered any life that once lived. Smashed cars lay about, forgotten by their owners. Starving dogs licked their lips as they sat there dieing. The city Yamato once called home was as different as night and day. Everything was gone and so silent. As Yamato and the guys climbed out of the manhole, they remembered how it all once was.  
  
"It's not every day that we get to see the moon," Chiaki whispers as he looks up at the night's sky. Billions of tiny stars cover the heavens, like holes on a black canopy. Ahead of them lies base #492, which was once a large warehouse. The base held no signs of life, but they all knew danger waited inside. Each of the four candles were blown out as the guys dropped to their knees. The canvas bag was reopened as the weapons were chosen, each guy picking one they would work best with. Several clicks sounded then vanished in the dark atmosphere.  
  
"Yamato, go on first," instructed Kori, his arm waving Yamato on. "Once he's out of sight," Kori says as Yamato sneaks off towards the large building, "we attack." Kori's eyes face and become transfixed on the base. He watches carefully as Yamato slowly disappears into air vent #09. His hands move along the machine gun he selected, his fingers click off the safeties. It was time.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
There wasn't much space as Yamato crawled through the air vent. In fact, it was hard for Yamato to breathe. His chest heaved up and down as he inhaled, his lungs touching his rib cage. He pulled himself long by his forearms, rubbing against the cool metal. The vent was dark, but Yamato could tell there were cobwebs, for they brushed against him as he moved along. A light shined ahead, singling that he was almost there. He pushed on, trying to make as little noise as possible, but his boot buckles made a soft scratching sound. Yamato prayed the followers wouldn't hear. If they heard him, he would be trapped and would surely be killed or enslaved.  
  
Yamato reached the screen. Peering through, he saw that no one was there. It was safe to climb down. The palms of his hands firmly pressed on the screen until it was detached. Removing the screen, Yamato smoothly slid head first from the vent. His hands were spread outward. When he hit the floor, his hands pushed the ground causing him to tumble. Yamato jumped up as he completed the turn. Standing still for a moment, he looks left then right, double-checking to make sure no one was coming. His right hand comes to his hip, lifting his gun out of its holster. His fingers quickly clicked off the safeties. Bringing the pistol up near his face in an upright position, his left hand joins his right. Quietly, Yamato turns right and walks along hallway #07. His senses are on high alert as he starts to count the doors on the left side of the walkway. It was too quiet. The only sounds Yamato could hear were his own heartbeat and the distant shots from outside. Nothing else. The silence sent chills up his spine as he finally came up to the third door. Turning the doorknob with his left hand, he presses his back against the door as he opens it. His arms shot out, quickly searching the room with his handgun out stretched. Luckily, no one was there. Sighing, he reaches back and shuts the door.  
  
The large, white room was dark and cold, very cold. Goosebumps coved Yamato's body, even though he was completely clothed. He shook a little and you could see his breath as he breathed. His shadowy blue eyes scan the room. His eyes fall on, then leave but quickly return and stare at sacks of rice and wheat. Perfect. Walking up, he notices that each sack is about 40 pounds. 'I'll only be able to carry out two sacks,' he thinks to himself as he lifts one of them. 'Better take one of each.' Pulling from his belt, he takes out a canvas bag. Quickly, he opens it and places a sack of rice and a sack of wheat inside. The bag was specially made with straps, so Yamato could carry the bag on his back. Putting the backpack on, he starts to open the door to leave. The voices of two men could be heard down the hallway and they were coming Yamato's way. Leaving the door open a crack, Yamato leans up against the wall, listening carefully. At first the men's voices were muffled but as they came closer, their voices became clearer.  
  
"They thinks we're so stupid. They thinks we don't know about their little village," grunted a very large man in white clothing. He turned and smirked at the skinny man walking next to him.  
  
"They're in for a big surprise tonight. They won't know what hit them," the small man replied as he chuckled.  
  
"Too bad we got stuck guardin' this dump. I hear the boys are goin' trash the place, then hit up that bar they gots there," the larger man growled. There foot steps faded as they walked away.  
  
Cautiously, Yamato peers out into the hall. They were gone. With a sigh of relief, his face becomes serious. They had a problem. The followers were going to attack a reconstructed part of Odaiba that was called Tokai. Tokai was built half on land, half underground, to help keep survivors safe from follower attacks. Up to this point, everyone believed the followers held no knowledge of Tokai. And now, they were going to attack the unsuspecting city.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
About five miles north of base #492, lies the south end of Tokai. This part of the city is known for Tengoku, a club/bar many go to at night. In a back room, a girl about sixteen lies on the floor, helpless. A man, in his late twenties with buzzed bleached hair and a scorpion tattoo on the left side of his neck, leans over the girl. His arms are muscular and flex as he slaps the girl across her face.  
  
"Why don't you scream? Come on, make this more interesting."  
  
The girl lies there. Her face and body are beaten with tiny cuts here and there. Her light brown, medium length hair is spread against the hard, stone floor. Her soft brown eyes are filled with sadness. She doesn't move as the man rips off her shirt and starts to feel her. His cold hands touch her in places they shouldn't be. He takes off another piece of clothing. Her chest in now bare, except for a gold chain with a golden angel attached. It starts to twinkle.  
  
"Why don't you just get it over with and kill me?" The girl finally speaks, her voice yielding.  
  
The man just smiles, as he punches the girl in the stomach. She lets out a cry of pain, and then becomes breathless.  
  
"You really are worthless," the man spits as he backhands her. "I'm probably doing you a favor. Putting you out of your misery. You should thank me."  
  
She closes her eyes. Tears slowly drizzle down her broken face. "I am worthless," she whispers as the angel around her neck begins to glow.  
  
****  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Hey, thanks to all of you who reviewed. Glad you like it. I have a lot planed for this 'fic. A lot. It's going to be a long one and I just hope that I can keep up. Also, I have limited computer access, so I won't be able to post as often as I'd like. Sorry. I'll try not to make the endings too suspenseful. Well hope you enjoyed chapter two. Thanks again. 


End file.
